


Pirates!

by injerannie94



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Carribbean, M/M, Pirates, more tags to be added undoubtedly, not Pirates of the Carribbean but potentially similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94/pseuds/injerannie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili couldn’t believe his rotten, stinking luck. His first trade mission, the one where he was finally going to prove himself to his uncle Dain and show himself as a responsible, capable adult, worthy of inheritance, and of course the ship had to be attacked by pirates. </p><p>The story of how Fili joined a band of pirates, and the adventures that unfurled after that.</p><p> </p><p>(Likely to be one-shots, probably non-chronological)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk The Plank!

**Author's Note:**

> so, possibly not the best idea to start another story when you're already behind on some your others and real life is unforgiving... but sometimes you get an idea in your head that won't go away and you just can't help it
> 
> story named after one of my favourite books i read when i was younger :) if it helps think of this as a similar universe to Pirates of the Carribbean
> 
> as it says in the summary, I'm not sure how this is going to pan out, got a bunch of ideas that aren't formed in a regular 'chapter one, chapter two' storyline so ill probably be jumping around through time and space :) hence it might take a while for some of the characters and relationships in the tags to appear but ht ones up there are the ones who I've got plans for so far!
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!! XXX

Fili couldn’t believe his rotten, stinking luck. His first trade mission, the one where he was finally going to prove himself to his uncle Dain and show himself as a responsible, capable adult, worthy of inheritance, and of course the ship had to be attacked by pirates. Of course.

 

He’d been in his cabin looking at his journals when he’d heard the commotion on deck, and he wasn’t stupid enough resist after he’d seen the apparent skills of the pirates – his poor crew hadn’t stood a chance. Now he sat tied at the foot of the ship’s mast alongside the other members of his company who’d been sensible enough to surrender, watching gloomily as the pirates slung a makeshift bridge of planks across the vessels and ransacked his ship.

 

And it had all started so well.

 

“Careful!” he was about to shout as he saw two of the bandits carrying a trunk between them stumble on the bridge, before stopping himself – it hardly mattered if it went overboard, it was all gone anyway.

 

“Watch it!” barked a voice, and Fili realized he hadn’t been the only one to notice, as a huge bearded pirate stomped in front of the two of them, sun glinting off the tattoos swirling over his bald scalp and his enormous arms threateningly. “Not a drop of it goes before the captain’s seen it, got it? Or he’ll have your hides for tablecloths tomorrow!”

 

Fili heard a soft whimper next to him – Bombur, the ship’s cook, looked petrified as he met Fili’s eyes, tugging on their bonds weakly.

 

“He didn’t mean it,” Fili whispered, trying to sound consoling. “I bet pirates say that kind of thing all the time.”

 

“It’s heavy,” one of the bandits whined, dropping his half, and taking off his hat to wipe at his sweaty forehead. He didn’t seem particularly perturbed by the burly pirate’s threat.

 

“Get it the hold before I have your balls for breakfast.” The smile on the pirate’s face was positively dangerous.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” the bandit said cheerily, popping his hat back on his head and hoisting the trunk back into his arms. He and his redheaded friend, shaking his head slightly, disappeared into the frenzy of of activity as pirates swarmed over the annexed ship, hastening back with their arms full of booty.

 

There was a cry as suddenly one of the pirates, who had been halfway up the rigging lost his grip and fell.

 

The bald pirate rolled his eyes, as though dealing with pirates was no better than dealing with unruly children. “Get up!” he growled, stomping over to where the man writhed on the ground, moaning.

 

“I can’t - I can’t - my arm!”

 

“What’s wrong with it lad?”

 

“I think it’s - _aargh_ \- my shoulder!”

 

“Now listen here, if you don’t get up and stop crying, I’ll give you something real to cry about-”

 

 

“Just look at it, Dwalin!” the man with the hat piped up from the crowd who had gathered around the writing man on the ground. “That’s not right! He needs to see someone!”

 

“Dammit lad, pull yourself together,” Dwalin growled. “We haven’t got time for this.”

 

“His shoulder is dislocated!” Oin called as if he couldn't stay silent any longer. The bearded pirate turned his head slowly.

 

“I’m a doctor. The shoulder needs re-setting. If you let me out of these, I can help you.” Oin held up his hands, tied together with thick hairy rope.

 

Dwalin continued to look suspicious for a minute, before another groan from the sailor on the floor apparently made up his mind. He pulled a knife out of his belt as he stomped over to the mast where the prisoners were tied, severing Oin’s bonds in a single clean slice and gesturing towards the injured man with a low growl.

 

Oin got to his feet and hurried over to where the patient lay, face now a disconcerting shade of green.

 

“Alright, laddie, let me have a look. Does this hurt?”

 

A wail seemed to answer his question.

 

“No doubt about it, dislocated.” Oin gripped the man’s elbow with one arm, taking his wrist tenderly in his other hand. “You’re lucky you’re young, lad, or with a fall like that you’d have broken something badly. What’s your name?”

 

“Nain.”

 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that? I’m a little deaf you see.”

 

“It’s Nain - aah!”

 

“There we go,” Oin said sounding pleased with himself.

 

Fili recognised Oin’s tactic of asking questions to distract his patients from any potential discomfort they might feel, and felt a wave of admiration for the elderly doctor. He and the rest of the crowd watched, wide-eyed, as Oin helped Nain back to his feet.

 

“Now go lie down and get that arm in a sling. Don’t take it off for ten days and take it easy for a while after that,” Oin warned him.

 

“Thank you, sir. I – I swill.” The lad nodded, holding his arm carefully as he hurried below deck, hastily untying the bandana around his head with his good hand as he went.

 

“Well done,” Fili whispered as soon as Oin came within earshot, but the booming voice of the tattooed pirate cut across him as he **stomped** over.

 

“The captain will see you now,” he announced, taking out his knife again and slicing through Bomber and Fili’s bonds as if they were nothing more than embroidery thread. He put two hands on Fili’s shoulders and steered him forcefully below deck, a few more pirates joining their escort down to the captain’s chambers.

 

They were led down a set of wooden steps to a narrow hallway with wooden panels and burnt out candle brackets lining the walls. Fili’s heart beat faster with every step on the surprisingly plush carpet underfoot (no doubt stolen, just as the ship would have been), closer to the mahogany door with the brass sign reading ‘Captain’. Dwalin shoved the door open with a foot and pushed the three captives inside, the rest of the pirates somehow cramming their way into the small room too. The captain looked up from his seat at the desk, and with shock Fili saw a face he recognised, seen countless times as a child at parties and dinners, before his mysterious disappearance around ten years ago, about which no one knew anything and rumours were rife.

 

“You’re Thorin Oakenshield,” Fili blurted out.

 

Thorin raised his eyes, crystalline blue and more piercing than any other Fili had ever seen. “That would be Captain Oakenshield to you, I believe,” he said not unkindly. He rose to his feet slowly, looking to Dwalin for explanation.

 

“These are from the ship,” Dwalin said, gesturing. “Some of the rest of them jumped overboard, those who fought were killed. These and a few others came quietly.”

 

“I see. What are your names?”

 

They stated their names, one by one.

 

“This one calls himself a doctor,” Dwalin interjected, gesturing to Oin. “Just fixed Nain’s shoulder when he fell out of the rigging. And did it pretty painlessly too.”

 

Thorin regarded Oin carefully, who stood his ground unflinching. “It so happens our crew is in bad need of a medic. Would you consider joining our ranks?”

 

“If the pay’s fair and wages good,” Oin agreed brusquely.

 

“Your needs shall be met. What will you require?”

 

“My instruments and chests from the ship. And a room of my own to use as a clinic. I cannot abide performing delicate operations on the open deck like animals in a farmyard.”

 

Thorin laughed. “You drive a hard bargain - but that can be arranged. We shall clear one of the smaller store-rooms for your purposes, if that will suffice.”

 

“It shall indeed.”

 

“And you, Bombur? What was your position?”

 

“Ship’s cook.” Seemingly emboldened by Thorin’s easy negotiation with Oin, Bombur stopped trembling though he still babbled. “I would be happy to - if you would require my services, captain - I would be very happy to continue sailing with you.”

 

“A cook, at last. You’re very welcome.” Thorin’s lips twisted into a wry smile as Dwalin laughed out loud, apparently at a joke no one else could understand.

 

Thorin’s calm blue eyes landed on Fili. “And you. What can you offer us?”

 

Fili didn’t know what to say. He saw Oin and Bombur giving him sideways looks, as if somehow hoping to help him.

 

“I don’t know, sir,” Fili said finally.

 

To Fili's surprise, Thorin smiled. “At least you’re honest. And brave - I do not see you quivering in your boots fearing for your life.”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“What was your role on the ship?”

 

“I was representing the company. I was to oversee the delivery of our merchandise and negotiate a return trade from Bristol to Kingston.”

 

“I apologise for the little hiccup in your mission,” Thorin said dryly, and a few of the others in the room tittered. “How old are you, boy?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

“A child, then. I bet your birthday was less than a week ago.”

 

Fili said nothing. He didn’t want to confirm Thorin’s thoughts, tell him that he had pleaded with Dain for months to let him lead his own voyage. Dain had grudgingly withheld until Fili’s seventeenth birthday, when he finally told Fili he could set sail on the upcoming voyage the very next day. That had been three days ago - and what a catastrophe it had become. He hadn’t even made it out of the Carribbean.

 

“Are you loyal?” Thorin asked suddenly. Fill opened his mouth but stopped himself. He knew this was a test. If he said yes, they might consider letting him stay on the ship. But by saying yes and using it to secure his acceptance into the pirate crew, he would be proving himself a liar and a turncloak.

 

“Yes,” Fili answered finally.

 

“To your master? To Dain?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well. Loyalty is admirable in any character, not least in one so young and in a situation such as you find yourself in now.”

 

Fili swallowed, finding a lump in his throat nestled there like a ball of cold lead.

 

“You shall leave tomorrow. Can you swim?”

 

“Uh, yes sir,” Fili replied, surprised by the question.

 

“Good. You’ll forgive me if I won’t be able to drop you directly to the shore - must abandon the scene of the crime, you understand.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“Good.” Thorin turned to one of his men, and by that Fili guessed he was dismissed. “Has the merchant ship been emptied yet?”

 

“Aye, captain,” the pirate said gleefully. “And a fat lot of booty too! The goodies in her stores, it was a wonder she could sail at all!”

 

“Torch it. We must be on the move within an hour.”

 

“Aye-aye.” The pirate left and Thorin turned his attention once again to Fili, Bombur and Oin. “It must be getting along for dinner time. If you would indulge us, Bombur, perhaps you could show us your talents.”

 

Bombur nodded rigorously as Dwalin chuckled, folding his arms across his stomach. “Oh, I can’t _wait_ to watch this one.”

 

—————

 

Dwalin’s mirth was explained later as Fili sat on his bed, pondering what to do. He had been given the only spare cabin on board to spend the night while Oin and Bombur were sent to the belly of the ship to set up hammocks with the rest of the crew, though Fili didn’t particularly think of his as a place of honour - though the door wasn’t locked, he didn’t get the impression he was welcome to roam the ship freely, and had a strong suspicion that giving him the cabin was more a way to keep an eye on him and keep him in one place than to make him feel like an esteemed guest.

 

He was staring out of the small porthole at the glimpse of darkening sea, speckled with reflected gold from the setting sun when he suddenly heard an sharp crash and yelling coming from what sounded like the galley. Unable to resist his curiosity, he pulled the door open a crack and peeked outside to better hear the sudden roaring.

 

“A _ship’s cook?_ Are you _replacing me_?”

 

“Dis, please -“

 

“Oh, I see how it is! The first fatty who comes along claiming he can boil an egg and you’re done with me! Well, that’s gratitude isn’t it?!”

 

Fili cringed at Bombur’s apparently unfriendly welcome. He recognised Thorin’s pained, pleading voice but he could have sworn whoever he was talking to had a distinctly female (if extremely loud) voice - and hadn’t Thorin just called her ‘Dis’? But wasn’t it supposedly unlucky to have a woman on board a ship? And weren’t pirates superstitious folk?

 

Much closer, he heard a giggle. Fili saw a boy a few years his junior, dark hair falling loose around his shoulders, also peering round the edge of a doorway opposite and stifling a smile. He caught Fili’s eye and grinned.

 

“Please, Dis, there’s no need to shout -“

 

“Why, isn’t my cooking _good enough for you_?”

 

There was a pause. Fili wondered if Thorin was floundering.

 

“I see!” the voice bellowed. There was an almighty clang and a yelp of pain. “I suppose if it’s not fit to be eaten it’s not a waste if it’s all over you instead!” roared the voice, growing louder along with stomping footsteps. Fili whipped his head back around the doorway, catching a glimpse of a slight figure storming down the hall towards them.

 

“Is everything okay, mama?” Fili heard a young voice say, in a way that suggested he was trying to sound tentative while clearly repressing his own giggles.

 

“Your uncle Thorin is a complete and utter _arse!”_  Dis replied loudly just before she slammed the door behind them.

 

Fili heard more two more approaching footsteps and pulled the door to hastily, leaving it open just a crack. He caught a whiff of something that smelled of stew and heard Dwailin’s chortling. “I _told_ you so.”

 

—————

 

When Thorin had granted Fili his freedom, Fili hadn’t realised it would be under such uncivilized circumstances.

 

“Walk the plank!” someone had cried gleefully, rousing a positive chorus of “Walk the plank! Walk the plank!”

 

And Thorin, by his nerve, said not a word as five pirates appeared bearing a six foot long plank; a group had surrounded Fili, chivvying and pushing him towards it until somehow he had ended up here, precariously balanced on a long piece of wood haphazardly slammed into place on the tallest deck of the ship, surrounded the entire crew, giggling and practically wetting themselves in anticipation of the spectacle.

 

“My apologies,” Thorin called over the tittering and cackling pirates. “But I did ask if you could swim. Circumstances dictate, you know…”

 

Fili could have sworn. He looked down at the sea, glittering in the morning sun, fifty feet below him.

 

“Is there no _dignity_ to be had around here?” he muttered through gritted teeth.

 

“Well, since you’re leaving it behind anyway, I wouldn’t mind those shoes you’ve got!” one of the pirates called, rousing gales of laughter around his friends.

 

Fili glowered murderously at the speaker, then took off his shoes and threw them at him one by one. The pirate caught them, albeit narrowly, and gave Fili a shit-eating grin, sending up another round of guffaws.

 

“Time’s a-wastin’!” Dwalin shouted suddenly. “If ye want to keep even a spare smidge of your ‘dignity’, lad, I’d jump myself before this lot pushes you in!”

 

Fili looked down again, taking a deep breath. He was a strong swimmer, and the shore was within eyeshot - Thorin had at least had the decency to bring the ship as close to shore as he dared without the risk of being recognised.

 

Fili took a deep breath and counted down - three, two, one - and dived. He soared for a split second before his fingertips touched water and suddenly he was soaked. He scrambled upwards, breaking the surface of the water with a gasp, the ship towering high above him. The water was colder than he thought, and he shivered before turning to where he knew the beach was and began to swim. A wave rose behind him and he felt it’s pull before he was engulfed, leaving him floundering and spluttering in its wake. He kicked his legs, pushing on with all his strength - he had thought he was a strong swimmer, but the rivers and streams of his hometown were nothing compared to the cruel might of the sea in all her majesty. Another wave took him down before he’d managed to take a breath, and he felt salt water burn his lungs as he inhaled in shock. He forced his way upwards again, choking and coughing as his head reached the surface and fought to keep it there. All he could see were waves, more waves, wave up on wave, metres high, how had he ever imagined he could do this. He would die, with the pirates watching, having barely made it any distance at all, the shore was so far and the current was buffeting him, away, away. He suddenly wondered how deep it was as he tread water desperately to keep himself upright, there could be anything below him, whales, sharks, he only hoped he was long drowned and dead before any sank their teeth into him.

 

“Fili! Fili!” it must have been an illusion, over the roaring water he thought he could hear someone calling his name. He took a huge shuddering breath and forced himself underwater, kicking frantically - it would be easier to swim under the water, where the buffeting waves couldn't knock him off course, at least then he’d be able to swim straight. In no time at all his lungs felt like they would burst and he clawed his way to the surface to take a deep hiccupping gulp of air.

 

“FILI!” He definitely hadn’t imagined it this time. Something hard knocked him on the side of the head and he went under again, scrabbling with his hands above his head until he felt something rough and knobbly - a knotted rope.

 

“You fools! You think knocking him unconscious will make this any easier?!” The words vaguely reached Fili’s ears over the roar and slop of the sea as he grasped at the rope desperately. The rope began to move and Fili closed his eyes, holding on for dear life for fear it would flee him as he was dragged through the coursing waves, dragged somewhere, anywhere, at this point he didn’t care as long as he lived. His stomach roiled with salt water and terror and he hoped he wouldn’t faint.

 

Fili felt his body bump against something wooden - the side of a boat. “Wrap your arms around the rope, boy!” someone called. “And your legs, hold on with your knees!”

 

Fili did as he was told, at this point too frozen with cold and fear to do more than obey. His clothes felt like lead weighing him down but he gripped with all his might. His bare feet scraped along the glossy wooden sides of the ship as he clung like a limpet to his lifeline, his hands had rope burn but he didn’t care.

 

Hands grabbing at him, burying themselves into his wet clothes as they hoisted him up over the rail and he landed with a crash on the deck, spluttering and wheezing. A blanket was wrapped around him, a bucket held beneath his chin. Fili wondered why it was there for a moment before he retched, salty bile hitting the bucket with a sickening splatter.

 

Warm hands landed his clammy wet cheeks, tilting his face upwards. “Are you alright, Fili?” someone asked and Fili blinked, eyes stinging from salt, seeing a blurry face framed with long black hair in front of him. “Fili?”

 

Fili coughed and blinked, eyes adjusting to the sunlight as its light warmed his face. “I’m fine.”

 

The moustached pirate who Fili had yet to see without his hat roared with laughter. “You hear that? Spoken like a true comrade.”

 

“I tried - I couldn’t do it.”

 

“Not through lack of trying, that’s for sure,” the moustached pirate chortled.

 

“Time’s still a-wastin’!” Dwalin barked. “Time to get going! Farin, Nori, sort out the sails! Bofur, give them a hand!”

 

“Welcome to the crew lad,” the pirate who must have been Bofur smiled, He clapped Fili so hard on the back it made Fili cough and darted off to follow his redheaded friend.

 

“Wh- what?” Fili spluttered, astounded. “Welcome to the-“

 

“Yes indeed. Welcome,” said a quiet voice behind him and Fili turned to see Thorin’s face, wearing a small smile.

 

“Let’s get you inside and warmed up!” Dis fumed, wrapping an arm around him and bearing him towards below deck. Staring over his shoulder at Thorin’s face, Fili had the strangest sensation that he had known and planned this all along.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... chapter one.
> 
> this is a very unstructured universe so if anyone has any suggestions/prompts feel free to let me know :) as always kudos and comments are more than welcome X


	2. Early days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two finally arrived :)

Fili might have been welcomed to the crew after the fiasco that had been his attempt swim back to shore, but it seemed he still had yet to be accepted. He was still sleeping in the spare cabin, though he suspected this was partially if not entirely because no one could be sure he wouldn’t slit all their throats and try to escape in the middle of the night if he was sleeping downstairs with the others. Though it might have been a prison, Fili didn’t mind having the extra comfort of a mattress and a little privacy.

 

All of his trunks, except one containing his clothes, had been confiscated. It was locked away somewhere in the hold, along with the rest of the booty from his ship. Fili had tried asking if he could have them back to no avail - he supposed his possessions were now for sharing, which he supposed was fair enough. The crew were a lively lot, but all of them, even smiley Bofur, kept their distance: Fili had the feeling that they didn’t have any idea what to make of him, this obvious landlubber whose arrival had been such a spectacle.

 

And so far, he didn’t think he’d impressed them much.

 

He could see that there was always activity on the ship, always jobs to be done, whether fixing the rigging or scrubbing the deck or scraping barnacles off the chain of the anchor, but even when he tried to make himself useful, no one ever seemed to want him to do anything. The most he’d ever been asked was to pass the salt at dinner, which they ate all together on the deck. Even Thorin, who seemed to have so much faith in him at the beginning, was definitely being cautious. He couldn’t pretend that didn’t irk him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to take the polite nods, hearing conversation become hushed as soon as he was within earshot, or the general fact that he was being ostracised by the entire crew.

 

Or all except Kili, who unlike any of the others, seemed to have taken quite a shining to Fili.

 

Kili was the dark haired boy Fili had seen on his first day on the ship, eavesdropping with him on Thorin and Dis’ fight. As he could have guessed by looks alone, Kili was Dis’ son and Thorin’s nephew. He was the only child on board, and at first Fili thought he’d taken such a liking to him because Fili was the only person on board less than twenty years older than him – but he soon realised Kili was like that with everyone. He was a chirpy, chatty lad, bubbling with confidence and with a fear for nothing. He was a helping hand and a menace in equal measure, but no matter how much he got under people’s feet, no one seemed to mind. He often came and sat on Fili’s bed when Fili was in his cabin or lounged on the floor, chatting to him; though Fili wasn’t very talkative, Kili never seemed deterred.

 

Even if he was twelve, Fili was grateful for the company, he supposed – he didn’t have anyone else to talk to.

 

\------

 

Whenever Fili woke these days, he found he was hungry. It must have been the sea air. This morning, like all others, he was hungry. More than that - starving.

 

He pulled on some clothes and went into the hallway. It was only narrow, so he had to press himself against a wall to let someone pass, heaving a heavy sack in their arms. Fili smiled at the sailor as their paths brushed – the stranger averted his gaze almost immediately and bustled off without a backwards glance. Fili felt a spike of annoyance. _Honestly, how long was this going to take?_

 

He stomped up the stairs to the deck. It was a sunny day, with a hint of a cool ocean breeze taking the edge off the heat, already strong despite the fact that it was barely nine in the morning. A handful of sailors were swarming about the deck as usual. Fili stuffed his hands in his pockets, squinting at the endless miles of blue stretching on for as far as the eye could see. For what was possibly the first time, he wondered where they were going. Was there a point to all this wandering? Or did Thorin simply let his ship drift like a cow let loose on the pastures, flitting from island to island to open sea in a never-ending useless circle?

 

Suddenly there was a whoosh and a snap before an upside down head appeared in front of him out of nowhere, the tip of a deadly looking arrow less than a foot away from Fili’s startled face.

 

“And that’s why one always needs to be ready for anything on a pirate ship,” Kili said, as if they were continuing a conversation they had started five minutes ago, landing on the ground lightly and smiling toothily up at him.

 

“Leave me alone,” Fili grumbled, turning around and marching away in the opposite direction.

 

“Where are you going?” Kill asked, practically skipping to keep up with him.

 

“To get some food. I’m starving.”

 

“Why are you in such a bad mood?”

 

Fili snorted. “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve been here almost two weeks now and I’m in no better place than when I started. I’m practically a prisoner.”

 

“You’re not our prisoner,” Kili protested.

 

“Oh of course not. I’m your ‘guest’.” Fili corrected himself sarcastically. Kill seemed to miss this.

 

“You’re one of us now. You just need to settle in.”

 

“How? Every time I see anyone they act like I’m a bomb about to go off.”

 

“You just need to get to know them better,” Kili said wisely.

 

“And what does that require? Time?” Fili made a face.

 

“Hands up!” Fili jumped at Kili’s shout, turning to see Kili’s arrows back in his hand, one now pointing directly at Dwalin’s face. Dwalin looked affronted for a second, then gave a slow, sly smile. He reached out his hand and, with two fingers, casually snapped off the sharpened head of Kili’s wooden arrow.

 

A beat, where Dwalin and Kili both stared at each other, unmoving. Then the blunt head of Kili’s arrow shot between his fingers, bouncing off Dwalin’s broad tattooed forehead.

 

“You little _wretch_!” And suddenly Dwalin had thrown Kili across his shoulder and was whirling him around, Kili laughing as he was dangled upside down by his ankles.

 

“Alright, alright, you win!” he laughed. “You should teach Fili how to fight!”

 

“Oh? Should I now?”

 

“Well, until he learns to defend himself properly he’s only a danger to himself and others,” Kili said happily. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ve been listening in where you’re not supposed to, whelp.”

 

“Of course,” Kili replied cheerily. Fili felt his cheeks turn hot at the thought: that they had been talking about him behind his back - moreover, talking about how useless he was.

 

Dwalin fixed him with a beady eye as he lowered Kili back to the ground. “So lad? What do you say?”

 

“About what?” Fili blurted.

 

“About learning t’e fight, ye nit.” Dwalin’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I suppose I’ve not really got a choice do I?” Fili said. “It’s do or die.”

 

“Ye got that right.” Dwalin ruffled Kili’s hair, who stuck out his tongue. “Meet me back here in about an hour. Should be ready by then. And wear something flexible, none of that poncy stash you’ve got.”

 

Dwalin strode off before Fili could snap back a retort, or even think of one. Kill grabbed his hand. “Let’s go get food. I’m hungry too,” he said cheerfully, towing them both towards the galley.

 

An hour later found Fili exactly where Dwalin had told him to be. He had changed into a loose pair of trousers and the plainest shirt he owned – it still had a touch of embroidery on the cuffs but at least it didn’t have a ruffled collar or billowing sleeves. He was about to be annoyed that Dwalin was late, but his irritation was quickly replaced with nerves as Dwalin finally appeared, his arms full of weapons.

 

“Shouldn’t we start with sticks first?” he asked hesitantly as Dwalin held up a sword, measuring it against his size.

 

“And where would you suggest we find some sticks? From the tree over there?” Dwalin snorted and tossed the sword at him to catch. “They’re blunt. Besides, in a real fight you’ll be fighting with swords, not sticks. God almighty…”

 

Fili ignored Dwalin’s contemptuous tone and ran his fingers across the blade cautiously, relieved to see it was indeed blunt.

 

“Have you ever done this before lad?”

 

Fili doubted play fights with his cousins using their grandfather’s walking canes counted, so he shook his head. Dwalin sighed and lowered himself into a crouch.

 

“Follow me. Stand like this. Feet about shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. Gives you room to spring and manoeuvre.”

 

Dwalin suddenly lunged at Fili and Fili leaped backwards, almost dropping his sword.

 

“See?” Dwalin sounded smug and Fili could tell he was enjoying this.

 

“Back in place. Now, sword position. Don’t hold it like that! Keep your elbows wide, don’t jam them so close to your body. And sword always pointing upright, don’t let it drag on the ground.”

 

And so followed the rest of their lesson.

 

“Where’s your balance, boy?” Dwalin demanded as Fili stumbled over his own feet.

 

“Now charge at me. No, not like that!” Dwalin huffed in aggravation.

 

“Your wrists are all wrong,” Dwalin commented.

 

“Relax, boy!” Dwalin barked as he advanced on Fili. “Don’t stand there all stiff! You’re a river, not a rock!”

 

Fili tried to counter the blow Dwalin laid on him but couldn’t.

 

“Missed,” Dwalin scoffed, tossing his own sword aside.

 

“I’m sorry,” Fili said through gritted teeth. “But this is hard. I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Welcome to the real world,” Dwalin said dismissively. He pulled off his shirt, soaked with sweat from the sun which was now high in the sky. Fili was hot himself but didn’t want to show his puny undefined chest in front of the monster of muscle now before him. “Let’s try again. Charge me.”

 

Fili charged.

 

“And off it goes!” Dwalin cried as a particularly hard swing sent Fili stumbling backwards, his blunt sword flying out of his hand. Fili’s back hit the deck and he scrambled for purchase.

 

“You’d better get it back quickly, you’ll be dead in a second!” Dwalin shouted as Fili flipped himself over to his hands and knees, scrambling as fast as he could to where his sword lay.

 

“And –“ Fili grabbed the sword, turning himself over just in time, seeing Dwalin flying towards him, he threw his sword in front of him, bracing for the impact and – parried.

 

There was a small cheer and Fili looked around. He hadn’t realised that some of the pirates milling about on deck had stopped to watch. A few of them were chuckling, apparently pleased to see Dwain finally meet his match. Nori and Bofur were both there, on either side of Kili, perched on a barrel and swinging his legs as he watched.

 

“That’s your left arm,” Dwalin said. It was the first non-condescending thing Fili had heard him say all day – in fact, he sounded shocked, even amazed.

 

“Yes,” Fili said. “I’m ambidexterous.”

 

“Ambi-what?”

 

“I can use both hands,” Fili explained. Dwalin pulled his sword away, giving Fili the space to stand up.

 

“There’s a skill I’d kill to have,” Nori muttered, looking down and flexing his long fingers broodingly.

 

“And a skill I’d kill for you to have,” Bofur told him, only half jokingly.

 

“That’s a clever trick,” Dwalin told Fili seriously. “It’ll put the enemy off, catch them off guard. Do you think you could learn to handle two swords at once?”

 

Fili was taken aback. He was pretty sure it showed on his face as he stared at Dwalin. “I don’t know?”

 

“You’ll do it. You’ve got it in you,” Dwalin grunted, taking the sword from Fili and gathering the others back in his arms. “I think that’s enough for the day. Same time tomorrow,” he announced over his shoulder as he marched away.

 

The crowd of onlookers milling around on deck didn’t congratulate Fili, but a few gave him shy smiles before they dispersed. Kili, ever one to break tradition, hopped over, beaming.

 

“I think he likes you!”

 

 

\-------- 

 

 

Fili took Dwalin’s lesson to heart - he relaxed.

 

He smiled when bumped into people, and offered to do things, refusing to take no for an answer. He finally got over his fear of leaving his cabin unless strictly necessary and let Kili show him round all the nooks and crannies and spyholes the ship had to offer.

 

He learned, albeit slowly. He copied the others as much as he could and did whatever he was told when people finally felt confident enough to give him an order. He learned the difference between when someone said “Aye” and “Aye-aye”, making a total fool of himself in the process. He almost broke his neck the first time Dwalin barked at him to help Nori unfurl the sails, and he gained a newfound respect for anyone who could climb the rigging as quick and nimble as a monkey and make it look easy. His face browned and his hands grew calloused. His muscles grew, until he could lift a heavy coil of rope without grunting and hauling great sacks of sugar to the galley became his favourite job, mainly because he could always sneak a treat or three when Bombur wasn’t looking. He always brought one back for Kili.

 

And when he came back to his room once to find the contents of his trunk strewn all over the room, Bofur and Nori prancing around in his fine clothes, hooting with laughter as they shook the billowing sleeves of his white silk shirts and clicking the heels of his high-heeled leather boots together, Fili just leaned against the doorway and chuckled, eventually offering to dress them like a clothier in Kingston would. Nori and Bofur paraded around the ship for the rest of the day dressed to the nines, and when someone spilled candle wax on the tails of his dinnerjacket and a few buttons popped off what had been his favourite embroidered waistcoat, Fili found he genuinely didn’t mind.

 

The next day Fili tore the fashionable wide sleeves off a few of his shirts and rolled up the hems of his trousers. They were impractical anyway. Dis tutted at him teasingly and said if he wanted any more clothes tailoring he should ask her to give him a hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> also have some news: i finally joined tumblr!! :D it would mean a lot to me if you went to check it out at http://injera94.tumblr.com - theres not much there yet but hopefully there will be :) thank you so much! X


	3. The Lady Yavanna

They were a motley crew aboard the _Lady Yavanna_ , but they were happy.

 

Fili had initially thought it was peculiar that Dis, a woman, should be allowed on the ship. He had always thought pirates were superstitious folk, and had always believed that it was unlucky to have a woman on board. But as he soon found out, if it hadn’t been for Dis, the _Lady Yavanna_ and her motley crew might not have existed at all.

 

The Durins were a powerful family in the Caribbean, owning acres of land and coffers overflowing from mining. Thorin had been pinpointed as the heir as soon as he was born, and bred for the purpose. As soon as she was of age, their father Thrain had married Dis off to the son of one of the other rich and powerful families in the Caribbean. He was a bad man, ruthless in his business and equally unkind and cruel in his personal life. He never hesitated to tell Dis what he expected of her or take out his anger on her. It was with a sinking heart, and not the joy she expected, that Dis found out she was pregnant mere months later. She met up with Thorin in secret and begged him to run away with her - she didn’t want to bring up her child within a hundred miles of his supposed father. Thorin knew Dis had always had a reckless streak, but one look at the bruises on her arms and around her throat were enough to convince him he couldn’t leave his beloved baby sister. Within a few weeks, a crew of stragglers had gathered and Dis and Thorin sailed away, never to be seen in their hometown again. Kili had been born on board six months later, a shrieking squalling ball of black hair and noise, and had captured everyone’s hearts instantly. Kili had never wanted for a father his entire life – in fact, he often complained exasperatedly that he had too many father figures looking out for him.

 

Among the Durin’s wealth of assets had been a small fleet of ships – a testament to Thrain’s paranoia, worsening increasingly with age, that someone would come to steal his financial empire away. Dwalin, an old scurvy seadog, was the head of the Durin’s small private navy, and was loyal to Thorin to a fault. It was he Thorin had approached in his time of need and Dwalin who had stood around at the docks and hung about in shady taverns, seeking capable sailors with a sense of discretion and adventure.

 

Thorin would never know for sure what brought Dis to the sea – why she had decided to take to the waves when she could have run away to another island or settled on the mainland, far away where no one would ever find them.

 

“ _I_ think it’s to do with Frerin,” Kili confided in Fili in a whisper one night, holding a candle between them as they swapped stories cross-legged on the floor. Kili had gotten into the habit of sneaking out of the room he shared with his mother across the hall to have whispered midnight conversations with his newfound friend – he loved to hear about how Fili had grown up, in the rich brightly coloured world he had only heard about in stories, and Fili learned as much from Kili as Kili learned from him.

 

“Who’s Frerin?” Fili whispered.

 

“My uncle. He ran away to sea when he was fifteen years old. No one knows where he went. I think mama wants to find him.”

 

Bofur had always been a pirate and always would be and that was all he would say on the matter.

 

Most of the crew were drips and dregs from the scrapings of society – ex-marines, fired sailors, sea-friendly dock workers with a sense of adventure. Some had been annexed from raids of other ships, not unlike Fili, Bofur and Oin, who, when given the choice between death, joining the crew or taking their chances overboard, chose to make themselves useful on the _Lady Yavanna_.

 

Nori was an interesting case. He and his brother Dori had emigrated from England years ago. Their mother had died when they were young and Dori, aged beyond his years, had been forced to shoulder the dual responsibilities of raising his rebellious teenage brother and trying to support them financially. Dori had scrimped and saved every penny he earned to afford the tickets to sail across the Atlantic. He had hoped for a fresh start, an escape from the dreary life of grey streets and poverty that had haunted them back in England, but his hopes were soon dashed as Dori was reduced to scavenging jobs sweeping streets and stitching; on top of that, Nori’s antics, disappearing for weeks at a time and constantly treading the thin line of the law filled Dori with despair. Nori defended himself, saying that whatever his means at least he was helping to support them. Until the day Nori finally reappeared after several months of stony silence with a baby whose mother he claimed had died leaving the child alone and friendless in the world - and insisted they keep him. If anyone suspected anything given the shock of familiar-looking red hair on the boy’s head, no one said a word.

 

Nori continued flitting around, though he was at home a lot more often. Til the day he told Dori he was planning to join a ship’s crew and sail the seven seas and Dori finally put his foot down. He was resolute that for the sake of some stability for the child, Ori was to stay at home, given that Dori had finally managed to set up a relatively successful weaving and knitting warehouse, and not be subjected to Nori’s itchy feet. Nori argued but Dori was adamant that a life at sea with a raggle-taggle band of nomads was not fair – Ori was bright and clever and deserved a chance to fit in and be successful in a way that they never had been. Nori couldn’t argue. So he had followed the call of the sea and now visited every few months or whenever he could.

 

\----------------------------  

 

Fiili had been on the ship for months before he found out about the quest.

 

He was standing outside Thorin’s door, poised to knock when he heard raised voices inside.

 

“We need more supplies. We’re never going to make the journey in the state we’re in. We need to raise stocks, do some repairs. We can’t get all we need from raids alone.”

 

“Are you suggesting we go to shore? We don’t have time for that.”

 

“We haven’t got a choice, Thorin. And with regards to time – we’re not exactly on a deadline.”

 

“Regardless, it’s too risky. How are we going to do it unnoticed? We’re too recognisable.”

 

“You seem reluctant.”

 

“I just want to _get a move on_.”

 

“We need a lead before we can move on to anywhere.”

 

Fili leaned closer, listening. His head bumped against the door, making a noise. Realising he couldn’t stay hidden any longer, he knocked properly and pushed it open, trying to look nonchalant.

 

Both Dwalin and Thorin looked up when Fili entered.

 

“Just wanted to let you know that the wind’s picked up, captain,” he reported, trying to sound casual.

 

“Is that so,” Thorin muttered, his eyes drifting back to his map distractedly.

 

Fili waited but Thorin didn’t elaborate. “Is there… anything wrong?” he asked at last.

 

Thorin glanced up again, looking agitated. “No. Why would there be?”

 

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at Fili.

 

“Kili’s been teaching you bad manners,” he snorted, pushing through the door.

 

“I – “ Fili glanced quickly around at Thorin, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot, but Thorin had turned to the window and was glaring out over the waves broodingly.

 

“Is there anything wrong?” Fili asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“Everything’s fine,” Thorin murmured, though a deep sadness seemed to have settled behind his eyes. “Was there anything else?” he prompted after a pause.

 

“Yes. I mean, aye, sir. Bombur says dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“I’ll eat in my cabin,” Thorin muttered. “Tell him I’ll come and get it myself, there’s no need for him to bring it up.”

 

“Aye-aye captain.” Tearing his eyes away from the mysterious maps and intriguing looking rolls of rune-encrusted parchments spread all over Thorin’s desk, Fili turned and headed back up to the deck.

 

\--------

 

“Where are we going?” Fili asked for the first time that evening. He and the rest of the crew were huddled together cross-legged on deck, eating their dinner around a blazing brazier like they did almost every night.

 

“Who knows.” Nain shrugged. His shoulder was completely back to normal, after a few check-ups with Oin. None of the pirates elaborated on his answer.

 

“But we must be going somewhere,” Fili insisted.

 

“Oh, we’re going somewhere,” Nori told him with a wolfish grin. “We just don’t know where.”

 

“That makes sense,” Fili said confusedly after a pause.

 

“Dost thou not know the stories?” Bofur began dramatically. He jumped to his feet and gestured dramatically to the horizon. “It all began, a long time ago, when Thorin’s great grandfather took to the seven seas – and mastered the life of pirate.”

 

“Thorin’s grandfather was a pirate?” Fili repeated astounded.

 

“The best of the best,” Kili piped in. Bofur grinned at him.

 

“Aye, laddie. Had a boat full of gold unlike any other. Diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds you name it, his ship was full of it. He was unstoppable, a legend among buccanneers far and wide.”

 

“I still can’t believe Thorin’s family were pirates,” Fili marvelled.

 

“We were,” a voice said behind him. Fili turned to see Dis standing just beyond the doorway, watching, half cast in shadow. “For years. A whole sea kingdom, we had. Until someone got too greedy.” Her tone soured near the end.

 

“Ah, Thror,” Bofur lamented. “Won’t you take over the story, Dis?

 

“No, Bo. You tell it much better than I could.” Dis gave a sad smile as she came and joined them around the circle. Kili immediately pillowed his head on her lap and her bitter expression softened into a smile.

 

“Now, Thror, he was unlike the rest.” Bofur had crouched low, and Fili could tell that even though the pirates had all heard this story hundreds of times, all except for him, Oin and Bombur, they were still enraptured. “He had big dreams. And one day, his dreams came true – he found the stone.”

 

“Which stone?” Bombur asked.

 

“Which stone, he asks!” Bofur repeated. “Why, the Arkenstone, of course!”

 

A tremendous gasp rippled through the audience, and Bofur gave a self-satisfied smile. Bombur and Oin’s mouths had fallen open in astonishment and Fili was sure his own expression was none the less gormless.

 

“I thought it was only a myth,” he voiced aloud.

 

“So did we all – the Arkenstone, the sea jewel, legendary, surely, no doubt. But he found it. It was a journey that almost killed him – a dive to the very bottom of the sea. He barely made it out alive, not unlike yourself, Master Fili.” Bofur shot Fili a wink and a few good-natured titters rippled through the crowd. “But that was when his luck turned.”

 

“How?”

 

“He angered the mermaids. He’d taken the Arkenstone from its rightful home, you see. They warned him that bad things would happen to he who stole the jewel forged by the sea itself.”

 

“But it was his jewel,” Oin said heatedly. “He found it, didn’t he?” He spat, and a few others joined him. It was no secret that the mermaids were despised by all who lived on land or boat.

 

“It was his – but the mermaids never forgave him. And what’s worse – news travels in the sea.”

 

“News travels?” Fili repeated blankly.

 

“Yes. To friend and foe alike. Soon there were crowds flocking to admire the stone, to congratulate Thror for finding it at last. At first he kept it hidden, wrapped in a piece of cloth and on his person at all times. But soon he had it set in a great gold pendant on a chain which he wore around his neck, proclaiming his majesty to all. He even called himself king of the sea, Neptune reborn. That’s when Smaug came.”

 

Bofur paused for dramatic effect. The pirates were silent, waiting with bated breath.

 

“The serpent, some called him. Others the Kraken. Well, those were clearly people who had never seen a real kraken, weren’t they? Smaug was a lethal beast. A sea lizard. A water dragon. A monster of the foulest kind. He destroyed the ship and everyone in it but a select few who managed to escape with their lives. They called on the mermaids to help, but the mermaids turned their backs on them. They deserved what they got, for their arrogance, for their pride. Those who escaped barely escaped with their lives. The ship, the treasure, was gone forever. And worst of all, the Arkenstone.

 

“Thror made it back to shore, heart barely beating. The few bits of gold he had managed to stuff into his pockets before Smaug snapped his jaws over them were enough to buy him land and labour on an island. He started the mining and his fortune began to grow again. But never did he ever forget the vile worm, the sneak-thief, the robber of riches. Nor did he ever forgive himself - til his dying day he dreamed of the sea, and the piece of his heart that lies at the bottom of it, guarded by a scaly tail.”

 

“No, he didn’t,” Dis agreed softly.

 

“But that still doesn’t answer my question,” Fili said slowly after a long pause.

 

Bofur laughed. “Isn’t it obvious lad? We’re going to find the long-lost treasure.”

 

“Treasure beyond our wildest dreams,” Nori said dreamily, poking the fire with a stick, sending up golden sparks.

 

“But then – why don’t we know where we’re going? Doesn’t anybody know where it is?” Fili asked.

 

“Nope,” Bofur said happily. “The vile snake disappeared into the blue with it all. It could be anywhere.”

 

“Anywhere,” Nori repeated for emphasis.

 

“So, there’s really no way of knowing. Although dragons tend to settle, you know. They only make long journeys once every few hundred years, so he’ll be a long way from moving yet. He’s probably built up a gold nest somewhere, only leaving it to hunt or pillage some more.”

 

“Can they fly?”

 

“Yes. Or at least it is belived so. Most of the people who have ever seen a dragon in the air didn’t exactly live to tell the tale.”

 

Fili sat, stunned, as the pirates around, doubtless having heard the tale many times, began talking amongst themselves. So they hadn’t been just wandering - they were going on a _quest_. A real quest. And a foolish, dangerous, reckless sounding one to boot. The thought should have terrified him – instead, Fili found himself filled with an awesome sense of excitement and adventure.

 

“I think it’s time for this one to go to sleep,” Dis whispered to Fili. Kili’s eyes were closed, breathing deeply with his head still pillowed in his mother’s lap.

 

“I’ll help you carry him in,” Fili offered.

 

“No, no, that’s alright,” Dis hoisted him into her arms and Fili marvelled for a second, but he’d long learned not to be surprised at Dis’ strength, both inside and out.

 

Kili stirred, mumbling.

 

“What was that, love?”

 

“Wann- sleep in Fili’s room.”

 

“You’ve made a friend there, lad,” Bofur told him genially.

 

“You’ll have to ask Fili, my lad,” Dis murmured softly, turning her eyes to Fili.

 

“I don’t mind. That’s fine. There’s two bunks in my room,” Fili shrugged.

 

“Thank you Fili,” Dis smiled. They walked together back to the cabin and Fili helped Dis settle Kili into the top bunk.

 

“Sweet dreams, my darling boy. Sleep well, Fili.”

 

“Goodnight, Dis.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) find me on tumblr for more ficlets, dribbles and writing: injera94.tumblr.com


	4. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **flash forward**
> 
> Approx ages - Kili 17, Fili 22

 

Fili wasn't sure how it happened. He wasn't even sure when it started. All he knew was one evening he had been reading some sappy love story in a novel (purloined from the leisure sailboat they had merrily robbed a few weeks back - all crew and two passengers sent back to shore in a dinghy with enough food to last them the journey) - and the next morning he woke up knowing he was in love.

 

He supposed must have been in love for a while before that’s what he realised it was. And once he knew, it was impossible not to miss the signs that had been screaming at him all along that that was what it was – the warm tingly feelings, the way his thoughts always turned to him, how content he could feel when they were doing nothing but sitting in silence in eachother’s company.

 

He had been noticing for a while how beautiful Kili was getting. And there was no doubt about it - he was beautiful. He’d grown into a man, a strong one, with a lithe supple grace of the kind Fili could never hope to achieve with his landlubber legs, though Fili always managed to win the elegance contest on dry land. Kill was bright and energetic and eager and always drank in the world around him like he could never get enough - his endless enthusiasm made him like the sun to Fili’s eyes, even more so with that radiant smile, that light easy laugh, and those sparkling, often mischievous, umber eyes.

 

But Fili didn’t want to take advantage. He knew life on ship, for all the profusion of people on board, was nonetheless lonely, with no one else for company apart from the ones who had become so close they felt like family. And Kili didn’t have the years of living in a town, surrounded by friend and stranger alike, to know what it felt like not to feel like the only people in the world – out on the open sea, it was hard to remember the rest of the world existed. Fili had heard Thorin and Dis mentioning Kili’s imaginary friend he had had when he was small. For most of his life, of people his own age Kili had only ever had Ori for company, and even that only whenever they would disguise themselves as an unobtrusive merchant ship to dock somewhere in or around Nori’s town; the two boys would always get along like a house on fire regardless of their time apart, and would storm screaming and roaring over the decks in wild games, falling asleep to the sound of Dori reading them stories - but that was only ever a few times a year.

 

 

It had been a fairly normal day the day it finally happened, apart from Kili falling overboard. He had been scaling the rigging, turned round to laugh at some joke, or maybe to tell one, and lost his hold. He went sailing through the air and hit the water with a smack, Fili so frozen in shock and horror he couldn’t speak. In seconds Kili had resurfaced, spouting water like a fountain and laughing at his own stupidity as he grabbed the rope someone threw down to him and hauled himself back up onto the deck.

 

“Go get yourself dry before your mother sees you!” Dwalin urged, no small note of panic in his voice as he chivvied Kili downstairs whilst casting a furtive eye around to make sure the woman in question was nowhere close by ready to unleash her maternal fury. Dis’ anger was notorious, but Fili though he knew how Dis would have felt seeing her son falling through they air, even if it was only to land harmlessly in the water (he wasn’t like Fili, he could swim like a fish, having been born on the sea). He wondered if his heart would have leapt into his throat in quite the same way if it had been Dwalin falling overboard, or even Bombur or Bofur or Oin. The fluttering in the pit of his gut told him no.

 

Kili’s hair was still a little damp from the rinsing he’d given it earlier when Fili almost bumped into him in the corridor outside their cabin after dinner - Fili for some reason never had never moved out of the cabin, and Kili had been quick to move into the bunk above his.

 

“Hey, you,” Kili said, sliding his fingers along Fili’s to grip his hand lightly - not that that was anything new, since the day they’d met they’d been close, Kili always quick to grab his hand in moments of panic or to guide him, and Fili always there to squeeze back, to greet, to thank, to reassure. “I was wondering where you were. Have the others all gone to bed?”

 

“Yes. I was just giving Bifur a mug of something hot, he’s taking the first watch.”

 

Kili laughed softly. “That was kind.”

 

Kili’s face was glowing in the warm light of the oil lamp burning in a bracket on the wall. Fili kissed him then, the sound of Kili’s musical laugh quieting suddenly.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not when Kili kissed him back – they’d always been close, almost inseparable, and in all his confusion over his own feelings Fili had never doubted that Kili cared for him too, even if their feelings weren’t exactly the same.

 

Fili caressed Kili’s hip with one hand, the other reaching up to cup his cheek, tangle gently in the roots of his hair as he pressed their lips together, once, twice, gently. Kili nudged him until Fili felt his back against the wall and pressed against Fili’s lips a little harder. Fili felt blessed that no one had come through the hallway and found them. They could have been the only ones on the ship, on the planet, the only sound the soft flickering of the hurricane lamp and the occasional creak of the boat or slap of a wave.

 

Door slid behind them softly, clothes taken off piece by piece. It was gentle, no talking, just kisses and murmurs and sighs as they explored eachother, touching, testing, tender, nothing heavy. Fili tried to remind himself that all of this was Kili’s first, heck, most of it was his own too, but he forgot to think, losing himself in reverence and just how easy it was, being with Kili, loving and being loved.

 

Eventually they lay side by side on Fili’s bunk, legs twisted together and Kili’s head resting on Fili’s chest, arms wrapped around eachother.

 

“I’m sorry,” Fili whispered.

 

Kili shifted, cheek pressing against Fili’s shoulder as he looked up at him. “What for?’

 

“For – taking advantage. We’re about all eachother have got.”

 

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” Kili chuckled lightly.

 

“What I mean to say is – I’m sorry that - I know there’s not much choice to be had out here.”

 

“It doesn’t matter even if there was, I would still choose you,” Kili said calmly.

 

“But - how can you be _sure_?”

 

“I just am,” Kili said simply. He dropped a kiss onto Fili’s chest and Fili could feel a smile on his lips. “After all, I am partial to blonds.”

 

“Ha-ha,” Fili tightened his arm around Kili’s waist, drawing him closer. Kili’s words had set off a swelling balloon in his chest, warmth tingling and flowing from his heart to his fingertips down to his very toes. “I like this. Being near to you. It feels so natural.”

 

“It does. I like it too.”

 

“Although – will the others think it’s natural? I mean – what will they think?”

 

Kili snorted softly. “Are you blind, Fili? You must be if you think we’re the only ones.”

 

“The only…?” Fili was sure his confusion was written all over his face.

 

“We’re a bunch of pirates. Criminals, runaways, wanderers, the real world’s rejects. Why do you think some of us are here in the first place?”

 

“Bofur and Nori,” Fili realised, as it dawned on him slowly.

 

“You really _must_ have been blind to miss that one.”

 

“And Thorin?”

 

“Of course. You have noticed how Bilbo’s hammock down below remains curiously empty most nights? Oh _god_ , ew, I wish I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

They both laughed, shaking shoulders dissolving into sleepy giggles.

 

“Goodnight, Fee.”

 

“Sweet dreams, love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (apologies for the chapter title - if anyone has any suggestions for a better one, please do let me know!)
> 
> and yeaaah i know i haven't introduced some of the other characters i mentioned in this chapter but they'll come :) im rather liking the idea of travelling forward and backward in time with this story
> 
> all kudos/comments/suggestions/prompts very much appreciated and welcomed :)
> 
> find me on tumblr for more ficlets/some random stuff injera94.tumblr.com


	5. Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because everyone loves a backstory...

The thing about always being an outsider was when people asked you what it felt like to never be on the inside, you could honestly say you didn’t miss what you never had.

 

It was a feeling Nori knew well, and luxuriated in. His brother Dori not so much – but he loved it. The freedom that came with being the scum of the earth, the lowest of the low, because even if people minded what you were up to, they didn’t care enough to do anything about it.

 

He was a professional. He liked to think if he was on the inside, he’d be a lawyer, a subtle sly bamboozling one who’d rob you blind and make you thank him for his time afterwards. Oh yes, he’d be a good lawyer. But what a drag. Those people wouldn’t be a challenge for him.

 

Dori despaired. As usual. Nori often wondered how it was possible they were even related. Dori always longed to be what he wasn’t: part of respectable society. Nori took what he was and embraced it, revelled in it, lived life merrily in the gutters where he belonged. The only people who said the gutter was bad were the people who didn’t know that poverty wasn’t about money, it was about your pride and your soul and your freedom, not drowning in froth and frills or suffocating social norms that would lead you to an early grave if not at your own hands than in your cheese-encrusted arteries.

 

The fat cats could keep their cholesterol, as far as Nori was concerned. And good riddance.

 

Nori believed in his own invincibility – and he most definitely didn’t believe in luck; you made your own luck, and Nori made so much of it that he was undefeatable (apart from a few close calls that really weren’t really his fault which amounted to a coupling of some really very unfortunate circumstances). Those two beliefs were the pillars of his existence when he walked into that tavern that night, one of his usual haunts, knew the place like the back of his hand and could spot a newbie a mile away: drunken silly fool he was, laughing too hard, spilling his beer all over the table. His purse of coins (full to bursting, must have been payday) exposed on the table. Well – it was asking so nicely it would be rude to say no.

 

Classic procedure: almost basic. Nori strode over, looking confident and nonchalant. He slid out a sneaky hand as he sauntered past – oh, it was a soft purse, but made of good strong fabric, the clinking of the gold inside barely discernible over the noise of the bar; he liked to think of each coin as a game, push it to its limits until it could go no further, and he could just taste them now, the adventures they would have, the places they would go -

 

Only to have a dagger bury itself in one of the corners of the purse of wonder, bringing its journey to an abrupt pre-emptive halt.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Maybe Nori had finally met his match. Except for the stupid hat of course.

 

“Wondering if I could buy you a drink.” The words were out of Nori’s mouth, cocky and confrontational, just like always.

 

The man smiled, pulling his knife out of the table. “It would appear to be the other way around, of course,” he commented, steering them towards the bar.

 

“All part of the plan,” Nori quipped and the man laughed, long and hard and merry and Nori knew he had never heard a laugh so free not even from his own mouth.

 

That was when Nori’s solid belief in his own invincibility started to crumble and he began to see that purse as – well, if not a stroke of luck, then perhaps a very fortunate coincidence.

 

It wasn’t unusual that Nori was away all night and not back until the morning – Dori barely looked up as Nori entered the house.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Hello.”

 

Nori immediately headed for the nursery, or rather, the tiny room partitioned off with a curtain that they had dedicated as Ori’s room. Ori was already awake, standing in his cot, staring around him with huge hazel eyes as if he’d never seen the room before; Ori’s insatiable curiosity and wonderment for the things around him, even things he’d seen a hundred times before, never failed to strike Nori. He always wondered what was going on in that big brain underneath the thatch of wispy gingery baby hair – he was going to be a bright boy, there was no doubt about it.

 

Nori picked him up and hoisted him onto his hip.

 

“What’s that, little one?” he murmured. He pulled a pipe out of his pocket, the one Bofur had given him the night before. It wasn’t much of a new toy, but at least it was something. Ori’s hazel eyes if possible grew even wider as he set his eyes on the baffling thing, reaching out a pudgy hand to touch it, curling a fist around the thin mouthpiece. He lifted it in the air, and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of the smell.

 

Nori laughed softly. “You’re not old enough to appreciate that, but it’ll grow on you,” he told him, extracting it gently from Ori’s fingers.

 

“Since when did you smoke a pipe?”

 

Nori turned to see Dori in the doorway, gazing confusedly at the pipe.

 

“Since I started.” Nori put the pipe in his pocket, brushing past Dori to the kitchen. He set Ori carefully in the makeshift high-chair they’d cobbled together, and picked up the bowl of cooled porridge set aside after Dori’s breakfast.

 

“I’ve been asked to join a ship’s crew,” Nori voiced aloud.

 

 _“You can come if you want.”_ The traveller’s blood in Nori’s veins started singing with those words, perched as they were on top of one of Nori’s favourite roofs (climbing up was a cinch once you knew how), watching the world go by. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to sail the seven seas, touch the as yet untouched dream. The sea represented one of the only stones left unturned in Nori’s life up til now, the one adventure yet to be taken. He could feel it now, the dangers, the excitement, the mysteries and monstrosities just waiting, itching to be discovered.

 

But he couldn’t look too keen, of course. _“I’ll think about it,”_ he’d said offhandedly, taking a casual puff on the pipe they were sharing between them, even though he thought it would be impossible for anyone not to notice the way his whole body had lit up at the prospect.

 

 _“Good.”_ Something in the knowing smirk on Bofur’s face made Nori think he wasn’t fooled by Nori’s nonchalance. And strangely, while that expression on any other usually made him want to kick the wearer of it hard in the balls, he felt the strange sensation that he didn’t mind this man knowing his secrets.

 

“Oh really?” Dori sounded surprised. “I didn’t think you liked the sea.”

 

“Not at all.” As far as he gathered, from Bofur’s subtle hints about the crew there was a child on board just a year or so older than Ori – an unusual situation, but Nori was never one to do things conventionally. It would be nice, Ori would have someone his own age to play with.

 

He suddenly felt a little bit bad – taking off on one of the most exciting adventures of his life and leaving Dori behind. “You’re welcome to join us,” he offered. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to accept you as part of the crew, if you want. Pirates can’t be picky, you know.”

 

“Pirates?” Dori repeated, his voice a little higher than usual.

 

Nori raised an eyebrow. “What kind of crew did you think it was? I’m hardly the stuff of the Royal Navy.”

 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Dori said, sounding half exasperated, half resigned.

 

Nori ignored the tone. “The ship’s leaving sometime next week. Once we move out I guess you can find a lodger to take our place, get a little income.”

 

“‘We?’”

 

“Me and Ori. Although you’re welcome to join.”

 

“Out of the question.” Dori’s tone was blunt.

 

“What?”

 

“Ori can’t come with you,” Dori said sharply. “It’s out of the question.”

 

“Why not?” Nori demanded.

 

“Why not?” Dori repeated with disbelief. “You must be mad! I don’t know what or who’s gotten into your head to give you these ideas but it’s madness! A child growing up on the ocean! You must be insane.”

 

“What’s so insane about it?” Nori demanded. “It’s an adventure. A bit of excitement.”

 

“Oh yes, an adventure for _you_! But what of the child? If you bring him up on a ship like that he won’t stand a chance.”

 

“Of course he will, he’s-“ But Dori cut across him. “He deserves a chance of better!”

 

“Better than _what?_ You’re such a snob, can’t you think-“

 

“How can you be so selfish, denying him of his freedom?”

 

“What more freedom can you find on the sea, out in the open?”

 

“But what of his freedom to choose? To choose a life that suits him?”

 

That stopped Nori in the middle of his retort, even as his tongue curled around the words _snob_ and _close-minded_ and _wrong_. “His – freedom to choose?”

 

“Yes, that freedom we never had. The freedom to fit in, to rise in society and be respectable, be profitable, be rich. He’ll be damned from the start if you take him on board that ship, it’s not fair to him. And a pirate’s ship is no place for a child, you must be mad.”

 

“I’m not mad,” Nori snapped at him.

 

“Well, this change certainly came along quickly. Never an interest in the sea before – and what will it be next week? I will _not_ have Ori subjected to the fickleness of your itchy feet. Think of him Nori, a child needs stability.”

 

“For stability, he’ll have me.”

 

“Regardless, life on the seas, always moving around, never having a home? It's not fair to him.”

 

“It’s none of your business,” Nori snapped. _He’s my –_ but his throat closed up in warning before his reckless heart threw the words out there.

 

“Is it not?” Dori raised a sardonic eyebrow. “And it’s your business, is it?”

 

They stared at eachother, cool blue eyes meeting furious green ones for minutes.

 

“I’ve got places to be,” Nori growled finally, throwing down the spoon in his hands on the table. Ori had been playing with the sticky oatmeal residue on his fingers for the last five minutes of heated conversation, apparently uninterested in the exchange of words he couldn’t understand, but looked up quizzically as Nori stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 

He found him where he thought he would – perched on the edge of the wall that bordered the sea, feet hanging off the edge, waves crashing against the brickwork some metres below, close enough to hear the muffled shouts and barked orders coming from the dock within eyeshot. Bofur blew a casual smoke ring as Nori threw himself onto the wall next to him.

 

“I can’t come,” Nori told him, disgruntled.

 

“Shame.” Bofur sounded slightly disappointed, but not entirely surprised.

 

“It’s complicated. At home. There’s someone else I have to consider.”

 

“I see. That's alright.”

 

And just like that Nori knew he couldn’t give up.

 

It was another battle at home. It started as whispers, and grew into shouts until Ori started crying and they both rushed to comfort him, united for once, if only until Ori was asleep again, dribbling down Dori’s shoulder. Then the hissing began.

 

“You should go! He’d be better off without you!” Dori called in a husghed voice just before the door slammed shut on Nori’s heel, Nori who always ran from his problems and never had to stare one straight in its ugly face. Whenever trouble stirred, it was always his first instinct to take off, shoot through – having hardly any attachments, it was usually easy for him.  

 

Dori would not budge. But maybe Dori was right. Ori _would_ be better off without him. It would be hard, but maybe it would be worth it. If he stayed, it would only be a matter of time before Ori inevitably got dragged into Nori’s baggage and his antics – and lifestyle choices. It was probably all for the best. They could both find freedom and happiness, Nori in a place where he could finally run riot to his heart’s content, and Ori, free to grow and blossom safely in Dori’s nurturing arms, destined for intelligence and success and greatness. Nori had always run away from his problems – although now perhaps he was running with a better reason in mind.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

Bofur looked up at him, the smile on his face only half meeting the joy in his eyes.

 

“Good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) let me know what you think, all kudos/comments/suggestions very much welcomed! X


	6. Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the promised chapter... sorry its taken so long :p it is intended to be fairly humorous so i hope it turned out that way in the end!
> 
> approximate ages: Fili 18, Kili 12

“ _Salfith._ ”

  
  
“What? Where?”

  
  
“ _Yîr. Salfith._ ”

  
  
“What’s going on?”   
  


“Look over there - what’s that?”   
  


“What’s what?”   
  


“That thing, there. Get your telescope.”   
  


“…where?”

  
“ _There!_ ”   
  


A pause.   
  


“It’s – it looks like a little dinghy. A little rowing boat thing.”   
  


“Huh.”   
  


“Could have come undone from a dock somewhere and floated off.”   
  


“ _Salifi_ ?”   
  


“Good point, looks like a lifeboat. Maybe shipwrecked. Is it empty?”   
  


“Hard to tell… it’s bobbing about like mad. Keeps getting hidden behind big waves.”   
  


“Oh, pass me the telescope. Give it  _here_ .”   
  


“Gerrof, stop it! it’s hard to focus enough without you trying to shake it out of my hand! Get your own telescope!”   
  


“ _Urgh_ , fine! Hey, Nain, pass us your telescope would you?”   
  


“Not bloody likely, Bo. Last time I lent you something it never came back. Nori’s rubbing off on you.”   
  


“Aüle almighty, can’t you just  _feel_ the love.”   
  


“ _Ehzir_ ,  _amê._ ”   
  


“ _Thank you_ , Bifur. Hm, let’s see…”   
  


“I think there is someone in there.”   
  


“Oh yes… a small person.”   
  


“He’s seen us! Hey! He’s rowing away!”   
  


“And we haven’t even got our pirate flag up!”   
  


“After him! Oi lads, look lively! After that boat!”   
  


“What is going on?” Dwalin bellowed, emerging on deck to see a scurry of activity, sails being raised, ropes being hoisted.   
  


“We’re following that boat!”   
  


“Last time I checked, it was  _me_ who gave the orders around here,” Dwalin said icily.   
  


“But sir there’s someone in it, they’ve seen us and now they’re running!”   
  


Dwalin snatched Bofur’s telescope and focused. “Let me see… What  _is_ that? It’s barely a dinghy.”   
  


“Aye, sir.”   
  


"Doesn’t look like the kind of vessel that should be doing a transatlantic voyage. Sounds suspicious! After them, whoever they are, on your feet!” Dwalin barked.

  
“What’s going on?” asked Fili, as he and Kili emerged onto deck.

  
“We’re after that boat!” Nori shouted in reply.   
  


“Why?” Kili asked curiously.

  
“Because he’s seen us and is trying to flee – highly suspicious.  _We’re_ the ones who are meant to be running from the law.”

  
Fili squinted. “Are you sure that’s a man? He’s so small – looks almost like a child.”   
  


“Or an elf of some kind,” Kili suggested.   
  


“Probably. If mermaids exist, I wouldn’t rule out anything else.”   
  


“Maybe it’s an imp.”   
  


“Or a leprechaun.”   
  


“Or a fairy.”   
  


“Get to it, lads, give us a hand!” Dwalin bellowed.   
  


“What’s going on?” Dis asked, blinking at the bustle on the deck, which a mere ten minutes ago had been populated by sleepy pirates napping away the heat of the day.

 

“We’re following the dinghy!” Kili cried happily.   
  


“That tiny boat? With the tiny man inside?”   
  


“He’s probably an pixie.”   
  


“And why are we doing this exactly?”   
  


“Because he’s running away which is highly suspicious! Come on, lads, we’re gaining on him!”   
  


“What is going on?”   
  


“Bombur, finally, make yourself useful! Get behind that boon, we need you.”   
  


“’ _Make yourself useful’_ he says!" Bombur exclaimed sniffily. "‘ _Finally!’_ he says! Not like I’ve been slaving away, working hard to make all your dinners for the last –“   
  


“Not now Bombur!" Dwalin roared. "We’re busy!”   
  


“We’re gaining on him!” Fili shouted. The bobbling lifeboat was less than a hundred metres away, little oars circling furiously to keep going. A wave sent by the keel of the  _Lady Yavanna_ almost tipped it over – the man inside lost his balance and fell.

“He’s fallen in!  _Man overboard_ !”

  
“What? Who? Port or starboard?”   
  


“The man in the dinghy, he’s fallen in!”   
  


Oin clouted Fili around the head. “Silly boy! You only say ‘man overboard’ when it’s one of your own men overboard!” He clutched his heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Fili glared as Kili giggled.   
  


“Slow her down boys! Down with the sails, turn us around!”   
  


“Someone throw out a rope!”   
  


“I don’t think he can see us. He’s barely keeping his head above the water.”   
  


“Hey! Over here!” Kili bellowed, hands cupped around his mouth. “Grab the rope!”   
  


“Hey, Fili, help us pull him up,” Bofur called.   
  


Fili ran to help, grabbing the rope between Bombur and Nori, hauling with all his might.   
  


“For someone small, he’s quite dense,” Bofur puffed, wincing.   
  


And suddenly with an almighty heave there was a slop and a plop, and a small wet man with no shoes landed hard on the floor on the deck. He scrambled to his feet, hair plastered to his forehead, red velvet coat in ruins, looking utterly bedraggled but nonetheless fearsome (if in a slightly forest-creature kind of way) as he glowered at all of them.   
  


“Who the hell are you?” he snapped.   
  


“We’re pirates,” Bofur told him, sounding surprised.   
  


“You don’t look like pirates. You look more like hoodlums!”   
  


“Now that’s offensive,” Bofur said, looking hurt. Fili and Kili just stared, for so many reasons, at the man, who huffed loudly and stamped his foot.   
  


“Why did you follow me? Why?”   
  


Everyone looked baffled for a second, before Nori pointed out shrewdly: “You were the one running away from us. You looked like you needed to be followed.”   
  


The man huffed again, throwing up his hands. “Oh all right! I give up! You’ve caught me! Yes, I did it, but I tell you I’m not sorry and I’m not going back, you can throw me into  _prison_ if you want, but -”   
  


“Did what?” Bofur inquired politely.   
  


The little man glared at him for a second, then gestured to the water behind him. “It hardly matters now, does it? It’s all at the bottom of the sea! And it’s all your fault!”   
  


“Whoa-whoa-whoa,” Bofur started, holding his hands up in the face of the man’s tirade. “We’re not accusing you of anything.”   
  


“Though by the sounds of it, we should be,” Nori pointed out, eyes narrowing. The little man glared right back.   
  


“I’m telling you, I’m not sorry, and if  _you’d_ been there, then you’d have done it too! Call yourselves pirates, you’d probably have made off with much more than I did anyway!”   
  


“Now look here,” Dwalin growled, when a voice behind him said suddenly, “What’s going on?”   
  


“For the  _last time_ ,  _WE WERE FOLLOWING THE DINGHY WITH A FAIRY INSIDE AND NOW WE’VE BROUGHT IT ON BOARD!”_   
  


“Excuse me?!”   
  


Dwalin whipped around as his eyes met his captain’s.   
  


“I mean,” he mumbled. “Not fairly. Little. Man. Thing.” Lost for words, he pointed to the man in question, who glared.   
  


_“_ And who is this?” Thorin asked slowly.   
  


“A burglar,” Nori provided.   
  


“I am not a burglar, I am merely a man making his rightful escape, with a few justified provisions!”   
  


“That wine didn’t just look like justified provisions to me,” Nori said shrewdly but Thorin cut across him.   
  


“Never mind that. Why is he on my ship?”   
  


At that no one spoke. Most of the pirates looked sheepishly at the floor.   
  


“We thought he was a fairy so we followed him,” Kili provided. The others shot him glowers but Kili seemed not to notice. Thorin looked at him.   
  


“A fairy?”   
  


“A fairy,” Kili confirmed.   
  


“Right.” The pirates didn’t look up, but shuffled their boots. “I must assume there is a better explanation.”   
  


“He was running away,” Bofur muttered. “Looked suspicious.”   
  


“What would have been more suspicious is us pursing a dinghy with only one man who looked neither like a threat nor hostage material.”   
  


“Excusing you  _kindly_ , but I could be both if I tried!” Bilbo snapped suddenly. The appearance of Thorin on deck had seemed to strike him dumb for a few minutes but his voice was now back with a vengeance. He glared at Thorin, his ferocity somewhat undermined by the inexplicable way his cheeks were blushing furiously under Thorin’s gaze. Thorin himself looked a little unsettled, disarmed for a moment as he stared at the man’s rosy cheeks, until suddenly, he smiled.   
  


“I’m sure you could, little man. But for now it occurs to me that I am still in the dark about your name?”   
  


“Bilbo Baggins.” Abruptly, the fairy burglar Bilbo Baggins stuck out an hand. Thorin shook it.   
  


“Perhaps it is better we get acquainted properly, given that you now find yourself without a vessel on these high seas –“   
  


“Why’s he talking like that?” Kili whispered to Fili. “I hate it when he talks like that.”   
  


“- my most sincere apologies on behalf of my crew. I am Thorin Oakenshield, captain on the  _Lady Yavanna_ . Would you care for some tea and a towel in my office?”

 

“That would be much appreciated, I’m sure,” Bilbo said brusquely, accepting Thorin’s proffered arm as he tottered a few uneasy steps.

  
“You are welcome to be our guest as long as you’d like. I’m afraid we are a few weeks away from docking yet but we can return you to land as soon as we reach the nearest island.”   
  


“Oh! Won’t be necessary!” They heard Bilbo’s voice. “After the time I’ve had! Happy to be away from the place! Believe you me!”   
  


“Wonder what happened to him,” Bofur mused aloud, Bilbo and Thorin’s voices fading as they disappeared from eyeshot, before a large meaty hand clouted Bofur around the head, sending his floppy hat flying. “ _Ouch_ , oi!”   
  


“ _Next time_ you think we should follow something you spot on the high seas, think better of it, you cretinous twit!” Dwalin growled.   
  


“What?” Bofur asked smugly, sweeping his hat off the deck and settling it back onto his head, looking smug. “Didn’t like admitting you believe in the  _f-word_ in front of your beloved captain?”   
  


Dwalin let off a stream of his own f-words before Dis’ irate shout of “ _DWALIN!”_ stopped him in his tracks.

 

\------

  
  
The novelty of Bilbo didn’t fade for a good few weeks – nor did the novelty of teasing Dwalin about the fact that he believed in fairies, though Fili decided he’d taunted him enough when Dwalin threatened to keel-haul him if he made another stupid pixie-dust joke.   


Bilbo was quintessentially English in a way that almost made Fili nostalgic for his original homeland. He was fussy and proper and even when cross was almost unbearably polite.   


He’d taken up a job on a cruise ship as a valet - but soon realised he was more than just a valet.   


“Talk about general dogsbody! They made me do  _everything_ ! Working like a bloody slave I was! Cooking, cleaning, getting them all ready for dinner every night – I’m surprised I didn’t die of exhaustion! They wouldn’t let me leave either – every time we went to shore they didn’t give me my wages, well  _wages_ such as they  _were_ , until we’d come back on the ship. And one day I realised I’d had enough!”   


Bilbo had stashed as much food, wine and supplies as he could from the ship, and couldn’t resist from stashing as many jewels as he could lay his hands on from the snotty guests (“Serves them right!”), as well as all the money he could find in the captain’s office as he snoozed off the mass amounts of medicine he had plopped into his usual evening brandy (“I do hope I didn’t kill him! In fact, on second thoughts – good riddance!”).   
  


“I was a fugitive,” he said happily. “Until you lot came and sank my ship and took me hostage.”   
  


“You’re not our hostage!” Bofur cried, aghast.   
  


“Well, I will be if the marines ever catch up to us, you can bet on that.”   
  


Kili liked Bilbo immediately – but then again, Kili liked most people immediately. What was more unusual was the change that had come over Thorin, the distinct softness in his eyes when he regarded the little man, bickering with Bombur about the correct blend of spices in which to marinade red snapper, or learning the ropes on deck, making an even bigger fool of himself than Fili when he first arrived. Difficult to ignore was the way Bilbo’s cheeks would suddenly turn very pink whenever he caught Thorin’s eyes lingering on him.   
  


The crew watched all with a combination of amusement and exasperation.   
  


“Men,” Dis grumbled.   
  


“Indeed. Men,” Dwalin agreed, sliding an arm around her shoulders.   
  


“If you know what’s good for you, you will remove that arm  _now_ and  _don’t touch me_ .”   
  


“That’s my girl,” Dwalin chuckled fondly.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did someone say Fili's homeland? more on that to come (at some stage ;))
> 
> keel-hauling is a rather nasty things pirates allegedly did to punish crew-members, involving tying a rope around them, throwing them off the side of the ship and dragging them along the sharp barnacles that would attach themselves to the bottom and sides of a ship (nasty)
> 
>  
> 
> as always, all kudos/comments/suggestions are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this occurs before chapter 4 (approx ages Kili: 15, Fili: 20) so before they properly fall in love - although perhaps some of you astute readers might spy some foreshadowing of their future :)

“That ship’s been there an awfully long time,” Dwalin commented.

  
  
Fili glanced up. “Is that the one that was there yesterday?”   
  


“Aye. I don’t like it. It worries me.”   
  


“I’m sure its nothing to worry about.”   
  


“Problem is, we’ve been moving, steady six knots. I think it’s been following us.”   
  


Fili looked up properly and squinted at the ship in question. “What is it? Who are they?”   
  


“Too far to tell. Could be she’s keeping her distance on purpose so we don’t find out,” Dwalin added darkly.   
  


“Does the captain know?”   
  


“He asked me to keep him updated,” Dwalin growled. “And that I am.”   
  


The ship did not appear to move all day, hovering by the horizon until sunset, its eerie shadow the last thing they saw silhouetted against the fiery orange sky before darkness fell completely. Fili went to bed, the thought of it half forgotten in the back of his mind as he and Kili talked into the small hours as was their wont, and fell asleep to the soft lapping of waves against the hull until:   
  


“It’s back! And its closer.”   
  


Fili bolted out of bed at the shouted words, and he and Kili hastened to throw on clothes and rush onto deck with the rest of the pirates. They leaned over the rails, craning their heads at the ship which was undeniably, undoubtedly closer.   
  


“There’s no question now, they’re following us for sure!” Dwalin snarled, snatching a telescope off Bombur, who squeaked indignantly but made no further comment.

 

“They’re on the marine watch!” Dwalin bellowed.   
  


Everybody moved aside as Thorin strode to the front of the crowd, white-faced and accepted the telescope from Dwalin. He lowered it a moment later, with a curt nod at Dwalin before announcing: “Everybody, grab your weapons! And turn us round, we face our enemies head-on!”   
  


The pirates swarmed into action at once. This wasn’t going to be like a normal raid – one that usually a quick and bloodless affair, a simple matter of hopping on board, cheerfully holding their swords to the captain’s throat and asking him if he wouldn’t kindly mind surrendering their goods. This was real. And these were enemies.   
  


“Can I come too? Please?”   
  


Thorin glanced at Kili – took in his height, his broadening shoulders, the keen determination in his eyes, and nodded. “Alright. Find yourself a weapon. Make sure it’s the right weight.”   
  


“What?” Dis cried, as Fili felt his heart freeze. “Thorin, you can’t be serious.”   
  


“Whyever not? He’s strong, he’s a growing lad. And he’ll have to face his first fight someday.”   
  


“But he’s only a child! Still only a boy!”   
  


“Mu- _um_ ,” Kili groaned.   
  


“It’s too dangerous!” Dis insisted heatedly.   
  


Thorin regarded her coolly. “He’s your son. It will always be ‘too dangerous’ as far as you’re concerned.”   
  


Without waiting for his sister’s reply, Thorin waved her off and disappeared below deck to the armoury storage, Kili on his heels. Dis turned wide, terrified eyes to Fili.   
  


“I can’t let this happen,” she muttered. “I can’t, I can’t – he’s too young, he hasn’t got enough experience, we  _can’t_ let this happen.”   
  


“I know,” Fili replied in a hushed voice.   
  


“He won’t listen to me. We’ve got to do something.”   
  


“I know,” Fili repeated, racking his brains.   
  


“We’ve got hardy any  _time_ . They could be on us at any moment!”   
  


“Wait – um – leave it to me.” He gave Dis’ hand a squeeze as her eyes filled with tears, and hurried over to the wooden table, where Kili was examining armfuls of swords, testing them.   
  


“Hey Kili,” Fili said, trying impossibly hard to sound casual. “I think I saw more of those in the hold. One looked just your size.”   
  


“Really?” Kili dropped the sword he was holding at once. “Show me.”   
  


“Come with me.” Fili grabbed Kili’s elbow, trying to remain calm as he headed quickly below decks, Kili almost running to keep up with him.   
  


They headed down the stairs and down a ladder, deep into the belly of the ship. The whole world sounded different down here, the only light coming from the oil lamp Fili had grabbed from a bracket on the way and a few portholes at the side of the hull. With a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Fili saw the light glint off a set of iron bars.   
  


“Down here,” he said to Kili, leading them towards it.   
  


“In there,” he gestured with the lamp inside one of the metal cages – they had been built for holding prisoners, but seeing as  _The Lady Yavanna_ hardly ever had any, most of the four metre-by-five-metre space was taken up with boxes and trunks and other supplies, though there was still plenty of space to move around if needs be.   
  


Kili went in, unsuspecting, unknowing, obedient. Fili slammed the metal door shut behind him. Kili turned, confusion turning to anger on his face.   
  


“What are you  _doing?_ ”   
  


“I can’t let you fight, it’s not safe,” Fili told him, sliding the padlock through the latch just in time before Kili’s fists closed around the bars.   
  


“What – you’re locking me in here?  _Let me out_ !!”   
  


“It’s not safe,” Fili hissed. “Trust me, any other time – I have to keep you safe, Kili.”   
  


“It’s because you think I’m still a child isn’t it? You all think I’m still a kid, that I’m not capable but I’ll show you I am! Let me  _out!_ ”

  
“I’m so sorry,” Fili whispered.

  
“I want to fight! Let me out! Fili! FILI!”

  
Fili turned and stumbled back the way they came in the dark, leaving the lamp for Kili. He could hear Kili rattling on the door, his furious, painful cries growing fainter and fainter as he climbed up the ladder and pulled it up after him for good measure. He didn’t have much time to feel guilty though, as when he finally made it to the deck, swords drawn, he saw it had already begun.

  
It was a bloody, nasty affair – nothing like the quick and easy raids they were used to. Every man he could see was engaged in combat with at least one of the enemy marines, and he had barely a second to gaze around him with dismay before he himself was suddenly forced to parry a blow from a marine who had noticed he was there. They were all trained fighters, that much was clear – though that was also their downfall. They didn’t know how not to play by the rules.

  
Bombur, hopeless with a sword, suddenly appeared and before Fili could register his presence or even tell him to get out of the way, had emptied a bucket of salt water over the soldier’s head. The man’s hat flew into his eyes and he coughed and spluttered – Fili took advantage of his momentary discombobulation to whack his sword out of his hand and push him over the side of the ship.

  
Bombur’s seawater tactic worked for a lot of the newbies – most were so confused when it happened that finishing them off was an easy feat. But some of the more advanced seamen weren’t fooled, blinking through the salt water furiously as they redoubled their efforts to overwhelm the pirates.

  
Fili was heaving another man over the side of the ship when he caught a glimpse of something else – the first man he had disarmed and thrown overboard, soaked, hair plastered to his head and hat gone, climbing steadily back up the ship. He paused at a porthole and began hitting it with the butt of his dagger, trying to break it – he was trying to get inside the ship.

  
“ _No_ ,” he snarled, and on instinct, he flung his dagger into the man’s side. The man fell with a cry, landing with a splash into the sea. He did not resurface. It occurred to Fili that this was the first man he had ever killed.   
  


“Nice shot lad!” Dwalin roared from right behind him. “Now – watch out!”   
  


Fili almost fell onto the floor as Dwalin shoved him to the side, swinging his massive axe at a marine who seconds ago had been just behind Fili. Wits about him, Fili rushed to help Nori and Bofur fending off three marines on their own.   
  


Finally, exhausted, shaking with shock and exertion, Fili flopped down onto the floorboards and surveyed the scene. It had been a difficult battle, but they had subdued the marines. The few remaining had surrendered, and were tied to the main mast, in the process of having their pockets searched and emptied. The pirates with any energy left were hauling dead bodies overboard – by some miracle, it appeared that the  _Lady Yavanna_ crew had suffered no casualties, though some were badly wounded, stretched out on the deck as Oin attended to them.   
  


“Kili!  _Kili_ !” Thorin was striding among the bodies and crew, wild-eyed as he searched frantically. 

  
“He’s safe, Thorin!” Fili called weakly. Thorin whipped around.   
  


“Where is he?” Thorin demanded, turning to face him.   
  


“I – he’s in the hold.”   
  


“In the –“ Thorin’s eyebrows drew together dangerously. “Why is he there?”   
  


“I took him there to keep him safe.”   
  


“Locked…?”   
  


The expression on Fili’s face must have confirmed it as Thorin froze, horror-struck, silent for a second before he exploded. “You  _fool!_ Do you realise what you’ve done? What if all had been lost, what if they had taken the ship? They would have thought he was a prisoner, a slave! What if they had sunk the ship without checking its contents? Or started a fire?”   
  


A horrible feeling settled in the pit of Fili’s stomach – he hadn’t thought of that.   
  


The look in his face must have shown as Thorin’s eyes grew darker. He shoved a set of keys at Dwalin. “Go and find Kili. He’s in the hold. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to kill you in your sleep tonight,” he added nastily, glaring at Fili.

  
“Thorin – “

  
“Dis, not now.”

  
“I told him to do it!” Dis shouted.

  
Thorin was speechless for a second, goggling at both of them with anger in his eyes. When he found his voice, it was colder and more irate then ever. “You – you – utter fools, both of you! Do you realise what you could have done!”

  
“Yes I do and you are mistaken if you think I’m ever going to regret it!” Dis snarled. “He’s my  _son_ and he’s barely fifteen years of age! Your nephew, Thorin! There may have been risks involved but they were risks I was willing to take to make sure he was safe from this bloodbath!”   
  


“Sister of mine or not, it is treason to go against your captain’s orders,” Throin told her in a low, stern voice.   
  


“I regret nothing,” Dis replied, sticking out her chin and folding her arms furiously over her chest. “And if that makes me a mutineer, so be it.”

  
\-------

  
Kili avoided Fili and his mother all evening. He stayed close to his uncle’s side for the rest of the day as they cleaned up the ship and disappeared soon after dark, not joining them for dinner. When Fili went to his cabin for bed, he was unsurprised to see Kili there. The light of his hurricane lamp flickered briefly over Kili’s still furious face, brows furrowed and nostrils flared as he turned resolutely to face the wall.   
  


“Kili,” Fili said softly. Kili said nothing.   
  


“Kili,” Fili tried again, leaning against the top bunk, hand stretched out hesitantly towards Kili’s back. “I’m sorry.” Fili let his fingertips brush over Kili’s shoulder, and felt the muscles there tense at the contact.

  
“I had to keep you safe,” Fili said for what felt like the umpteenth time. “I’m sorry. I really am. But it was a bloodbath up there.” He winced, remembering the deck slicked with blood as he countered blow after blow, and shuddered to think of Kili up there, ducking and dodging between razorsharp blades, the horror if one punctured flesh –   
  


Kili shifted, finally, rolling onto his stomach and turning his head to face Fili’s – he avoided his gaze, staring at his fingers as he fiddled with one of the loose threads on his worn pillow case.

  
“You humiliated me,” he muttered. “You made me look like a child. Or a coward.”

  
“No one thinks you’re a coward,” Fili assured him, covering Kili’s twitching fingers with his own on impulse, stilling them. “And no one would have wanted you fighting. Not even Thorin, whatever he says. You were brave to know your limits and keep yourself safe.”

  
“Only because you forced me to,” Kili mumbled.

  
“I know. Kili, again, I’m so sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me.”   
  


“Maybe,” Kili allowed. “But not for a while.”   
  


“Fair enough,” Fili said. He pulled his lips into something he hoped resembled a smile. “Anyway. Time for bed I think. It’s been a hell of a day.”

  
Kili’s eyebrows drew together again – though this time, in concern. “Are you alright? You look a little sick.”   
  


“Yeah. It’s just…” It would take a long time for Fili to get the images out of his head, the memories of the adrenaline and hot blood and seeing his comrades falling, feeling enemies gasping their last breaths at his own hands. He longed for comfort, to lie down and know that they were safe. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry, unsure how to ask. “Do you think –“

  
But Kili was already moving aside, making space on the bed next to him. Fili sighed with relief, gratitude washing over him as he crawled into the top bunk next to Kili, feeling Kili’s body safe and warm next to him, feeling the reassuring thrum of his heart against his ribs as Kili nestled into his side.   
  


“This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” Kili mumbled.   
  


“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Fili said softly, eyes closed, as Kili wrapped a hand loosely around his wrist. He paused, feeling the bandage there.   
  


“What’s this?”   
  


“I tried to block someone with a much heavier weapon than me. Oin reckons it’s only sprained. Back to swordfighting with one hand for me,” Fili lamented.

  
“Hopefully no more swordfighting for a while,” Kili murmured. Fili thought he felt Kili’s lips gently kissing the bandage before he settled back down, fitting their bodies together as if they were made for eachother.   
  


“You can stay angry with me forever but I’ll always be glad you’re safe.”   
  


“I’m glad you’re safe too. Goodnight, Fili.”   
  


“Goodnight, Kee.”   
  


“No nicknames until I’m not mad at you anymore,” Kili reprimanded grumpily and Fili let out a soft laugh, the last thing he remembered before he slipped into a warm, welcome sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the update :) as always, all kudos/comments/anything you've got welcomed! X


	8. The Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically really chapter 4 in that in the chronological order of the story it is the chapter just after chapter 3 in this work. Sorry if that confuses anybody! but as a writer i am really enjoying the process of writing the different chapters of the story as they come and take form in my head :)
> 
> so anyway - introducing the mermaids (and some potentially familiar faces!)! hope you enjoy!

For days afterward, Fili’s head was reeling after Bofur’s story. They were on a quest! They had a task, a purpose, an adventure ahead of them. However, Fili’s enthusiasm was short lived and in the weeks that followed it started to ebb. Sure, they were on a quest – but where to begin? How did one find a treasure hoard guarded by a sea serpent, undoubtedly at the very bottom of the sea leagues and leagues under them, in hundreds and thousands of square miles of ocean? The words ‘needle’ and ‘haystack’ seemed to have a distinct significance here.

Any hope he had that the others had any more of a clue than he did faded fast – the pirates had no more insight than he did, and judging by the fact that they spent most of their days on the ship aimlessly wave-wandering, he was starting to wonder hesitantly if the story Bofur told had been no more than a myth.

But things changed when they met the mermaids.

Fili had heard tell of the fish-legged nymphs of the ocean depths – who hadn’t? He had always thought of them as little more than stories, despite fervent assurances from the rest crew that they were real, until one lazy sunny day, when winds were low and they were little more than drifting on the high seas, and Dwalin suddenly roared, “Mermaids ahead, Captain!” 

The atmosphere of the ship changed palpably, all the pirates jumping to their feet, scanning the waves ahead warily. 

Thorin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Make sure Kili stays inside,” he murmured to Dis, voice suddenly like ice. Dis nodded, lips pressed together and eyes narrowed with uncharacteristic stoniness.

Fili hesitated. “Should I –“

“You can stay. After all, you’ll end up meeting them eventually.”

The water ahead was roiling, jumping and twisting as if a huge shoal of fish were swarming beneath. Fili caught glimpses of pale arms, expanses of back, swirling hair, moving too quickly for him to see them properly. 

A figure rose from the water – his skin was pale to the point of being almost translucent, long silvery hair cascading over a bare chest underneath a crown of white coral. Around him more of them rose, all with long, straight hair, tails in various shades of grey and blue flashing in the sunlight. One had hair almost the exact same hue and a similar, smaller version of the crown set atop the head of the central figure, whose gaze was now fixed on Thorin, a mocking, arrogant smirk twisting his lips. 

“Well if it isn’t the long lost son of Durin,” the merman drawled. “I wondered who was loitering. Many moons since we last met.”

“These aren’t your waters, Thranduil,” Thorin snapped. 

“Ah but there you are wrong. This whole domain is mine.”

“How much territory could a paltry band of fishfolk such as yourselves need?” Thorin muttered testily.

“I have half a mind to turn this ship over,” Thranduil told him with a sly chuckle, dragging a hand lazily over his trident. “But I won’t. After all, we are united in common cause.”

“That we are,” Thorin bit out in reply, sounding as if the words took him immense effort to utter.

Thranduil chuckled again, his eyes roving over the crew and finally alighting on Fili. “And who is this? A newcomer I see?” 

None of the pirates answered but almost as soon as he had asked his question the merman king’s eyes widened, as if in recognition. “Oh. You must be the Ironfoot boy. Another long-lost son of the sea.” His eyes narrowed, a nasty smile still playing about his lips. “I know someone who’s been looking everywhere for you...”

“W-what?” Fili stammered before he could stop himself.

“Oh yes, just everywhere. Haven’t you heard? Your uncle Dain has sent quite the search party. But I don’t suppose this lot tell you anything,” Thrainduil said mockingly, gesturing elegantly with slightly webbed fingers to the crowd on deck. The pirates bristled. 

Bofur grabbed Fili’s arm. “Don’t listen to him!” he hissed. “He’s a sneak-thief and a liar!”

Fili was conflicted. 

“Your uncle’s offered a pretty price for your whereabouts,” Thranduil said silkily, enjoying the tension that had suddenly sprung among the pirates, twisting around them like fish in a net. It was this that made up Fili’s mind.

“I belong here,” Fili told Thranduil coolly, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing under the merman’s crystal blue boring stare.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Among a raggle-taggle band of the finest the gutters can offer?”

The scowl on Dwalin’s face deepened. Thorin, who seemed to have composed himself somewhat, stepped forward and slightly in front of Fili, as if to conceal him. 

“If you send the marines Fili’s whereabouts, we will both be finished,” Thorin told Thranduil calmly. “Especially given that we are united in common cause as you so put it. And given your track record – do you think the men on the land will look kindly on you once you show them your face?”

Thranduil’s expression soured. He nodded, reluctantly. “Regrettably. It is so.”

“I think that would be best for us both,” Thorin conceded. “And if that is all, we will be on our way.”

“You blundering bipeds don’t belong here,” Thranduil said suddenly. His tone was sharp. “You are doomed to fail. Once something is lost to the dragons in the sea, it is not up to you nor anyone else to retrieve it. It is impossible.”

“I fear we shall have to agree to disagree,” Thorin replied icily. 

“As always, Thorin.” Thranduil and Thorin stared at eachother for another minute, blue eyes battling for dominance in mutual distaste. Eventually Thranduil lifted his chin and swung his trident, as if trying to shake off the palpable hostility in the air. 

“Until next time, Thorin. Safe travels. I hope next time we meet it will not be down in my own watery kingdom.”

“You can count on it,” Thorin muttered through gritted teeth.

Thranduil’s fingers twitched in the most miniscule of gestures – and in an instant the mermaids were gone as soon as they had come, diving down in a flurry of scaly limbs and flying hair. The waves they left in their wake were strong enough to rock the ship, swaying for a minute before eventually calming. The sun was out – it was as if they had never been there. 

“So that’s the mermaids,” Thorin said. “Full of support. As always.”

Dis head poked out from the doorway of the cabins. “Have they gone?” she asked.

“Yep.” Dwalin heaved a sigh, glancing sideways at Thorin, staring broodingly out to the horizon. “Well, there you are boy, the mermaids. What did you think?”

Fili realized after a second that Dwalin was talking to him. He shook his head slowly. 

“Theyre – not quite what I expected.”

“Aye? And what was that? Pretty little nymphs with sweet smiles and hearts of gold? Pff.” He sent a glare at the rippling water where moments ago the mermaids had disappeared.

“How often do you see them?” Fili asked.

“Might be months. Might be years. You never know.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

“At least a year. Didn’t you hear him?” Dwalin snorted. “’Many moons’. Not enough as far as I’m concerned!”

“What was this ‘common cause’ he kept talking about?”

“Only that they claim to hate the snake as much as we do,” Thorin replied, tone sour. “Though he takes a different approach. He believes the safest way to retrieve the Arkenstone would be to wait until the snake is dead and rotting and then take back safely what he stole. But that’s easy to say when you’re immortal!” Thorin snorted. “Waiting a few centuries for a dragon to die of old age is nothing to him. Sadly some of us don’t have the luxury of eternity. But he’s perfectly happy to let others fight his battles for him and swoop in to cash in on the winnings when its’ all over. And about the men on the shore, well, he’s not exactly averse to tipping boats over when it takes his fancy or when they stray too close to his coral kingdom. Most landlubbers don’t believe in their existence anyway, think it’s freak storms but we know better.”

Fili wasn’t entirely sure he followed Thorin’s rant – his head was swimming a little. Dis peered into his face. 

“Are you alright dear? You’re white as a sheet.”

“Yeah. I’m – fine.”

Dis smiled. “Not uncommon symptoms the first time you see a mermaid. You should have seen some of the others on their first sighting. Most of them fainted.”

Fili gave a hollow chuckle. “At least I didn’t pass out.”

“You still look very pale. Go and have a lie-down.”

“Aye - I think I will. Thanks.”

Fili felt light headed as he crossed the deck towards the hold. He tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other – when he finally reached his cabin, he sank onto his bunk and closed his eyes. He could distantly hear vague thuds and shouted orders coming from above, mixed with the lulling slap of waves against the ship’s hull as they began to move. 

It wasn’t the mermaids on his mind (although they had been surreal enough); it was his uncle. Had he really sent out a search party for him? And could they possibly have missed all message of it, out on the sea though they were? They did have dealings with other vessels occasionally, and they had been back to shore at least once – is it possible they had simply missed the memo? Or maybe there never had even been one – Bofur had called him a liar and a “sneak-thief”, whatever that was meant to mean. Or had Thorin and the others been actively concealing it from him? The thought made his head spin even more.

Thinking of his uncle made Fili think of his family. His heart constricted and he rubbed his neck, as if to dislodge the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

The door creaked open and Kili bounded into the room.

“It’s always so boring when the mermaids come,” he said, pulling a face as he sat down heavily next to Fili. “Mama makes me wait downstairs til they’re gone and everyone’s grumpy after they leave.”

Fili smiled thinly. “I can imagine why.”

“I’ve only ever heard bad things about them. Mama told me to come down and see if you’re okay. She said they asked you about your family and then you got sad.”

“Yes. They mentioned my uncle. I’m not sad – exactly.”

“Oh. Do you miss him?”

“Not really.”

“You must miss your mum.”

“I do.”

“Where is she? Does she live in the Carribbean too?”

“She’s dead,” Fili told him. “So is my father.”

“That’s sad. I’m sorry.” Kili watched his bare feet swinging slightly, his eyebrows pulled down in genuine concern. “Do you have any other family?”

“Only a sister.”

“Where is she?”

“In England, I suppose. I haven’t seen her for years. Shortly after my parents died I was shipped out to the Carribbean to go and live with Dain, so he could train me up to run his business one day. My sister was sent to live with an aunt in Salisbury.”

“Where’s that?”

“Somewhere in England.” 

“How old would she be now?”

“A few years younger than you.”

“How did your parents die?”

“They got sick.” It had been hard – Fili’s mother had died first, of some kind of consumption, and his father had been so heartbroken he hadn’t lasted much longer. Rumour had it that Fili’s mother had been expecting a third child but Fili didn’t like to think about that.

“I’m sure she’s happy, your sister,” Kili told Fili earnestly. “Girls don’t tend to like the Carribbean. Too hot.”

Fili still missed his sister desperately, but Kili’s attempts to cheer him warmed his heart somewhat. He chuckled and Kili, thinking his joke had been met with mirth, grinned broadly.

“Maybe we can persuade Thorin to go to England so you can visit her. How far is it to England?”

“Many many miles,” Fili said, laughing genuinely this time. “I don’t know that there’s much hope of persuading Thorin to venture that far, but maybe one day. I’m hoping somehow to get back, eventually.”

“But you’ll come back right?” 

Fili smiled, taking hold of Kili’s chin gently and resting their foreheads together.

“Probably. I’m a beach boy, me.”

“Me too.”

“How do you know if you’ve never been anywhere else?” Fili asked, amusedly, as Kili bounced off the bed and stood in front of him, pretending to do a wave dance.

“Don’t know, don't have to know. Was born on this ship, I belong on the sea.”

“Don’t you ever think about – the future?” Fili asked. “Like – getting an education or getting married, or…” Fili gestured uselessly, realizing what a stupid questions he was asking. Kili was barely twelve – he was probably more interested in what he was having for dinner than any vague prospect like the future.

“Eurgh, don’t talk about education. Mum’s already been talking to your old tutor Balin about it and giving me lessons.” Kili stuck out his tongue and cartwheeled effortlessly, showing off. “And as for marriage – if we ever get to England maybe I’ll marry your sister.”

“Don’t you dare,” Fili growled with mock aggression.

“I’ll do it if she’s even half as pretty as you are.” Kili fluttered his eyelashes and blew him a kiss.

“You cheeky nit!”

“Always!” Kili pirouetted and smiled angelically. “We’d probably best get back on deck before Dwalin accuses us of plotting something decidedly unhelpful and a most definitely a nuisance.”

“We never do that,” Fili said with mock sincerity. Kili nodded solemnly, following suit.

“Absolutely not. Race you to the deck!”

“Not fair, you got a head start!” Fili yelled after him as Kili bolted for the door. He jumped to his feet in hot pursuit, sadness at faraway sisters and past homes forgotten for the moment as he raced up the stairs to the sunshine of the deck he had learned to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i wasn't sure how to end this chapter so i just let the characters speak for a while - and out of it a sister emerged! In my head I call her Caroline
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed, as always kudos/comments/feedback are always muchly appreciated :)


End file.
